Share
by TwelveUnitsShy
Summary: Beware: Slash. Just some 76 and Reaper smut.
1. Chapter 1

Yeah, no intro, no real explanation, senseless and pointless. Could be AU, could be early Overwatch. I don't know. I'm just trying to get it out of my system before school starts up again.

 **Share**

So, there I was in this hotel bed with 'Goody Two Shoes' Morrison as if they couldn't afford to get us separate rooms. I had my back to him because I didn't wanna see his stupid face and I just wanted to sleep. But then I felt this hand sliding up my thigh and to my waist, then back down again.

"You've got a great body, Gabe," he whispered.

He was a little closer than I would've liked. Correction: he was a LOT closer than I would've liked. I could feel his breath on the back of my neck. I didn't want to admit that his touch sent little shockwaves of lust through every inch of my body. I didn't want to admit that I was already hard just having him near me. I didn't want to admit that where his breath touched my skin was a major hot spot.

We'd had a close call that started much like this not too long ago. Thankfully, it didn't get past a little harmless touching. Okay, so it wasn't 'harmless'. It had driven me into a frenzy and I had to leave the room immediately so I could jerk off in private.

Hence, the bad blood between us now.

I felt Jack's hardness press against my ass and I almost let a moan slip out. I didn't want him to think I was enjoying this. What I wanted to do was tell him to back off, but I was afraid that my voice would give me away. Yeah, I was enjoying it. And yeah, I was getting harder by the second.

And when he kissed that spot on the back of my neck, I couldn't help letting out a little moan. How am I supposed to fight against something like that? I tried to play it off by saying, "Jack, cut it out. I'm trying to sleep."

It was a futile attempt. My voice was obviously husky and he only chuckled and began slowly grinding his erection against my ass, his hand grasping my hip tightly to hold me in place.

My only saving grace was the fact that we were both fully clothed. I fought off another moan, but this man was relentless. He simply chuckled again and kissed the back of my neck once more as his slow grind began to warm me all over.

He moaned softly against my neck and whispered my name and I was officially done for. From that moment on, he could've done whatever he wanted to me and I wouldn't have cared. But he seemed satisfied as his grinding escalated to humping.

What exactly was this idiot planning? Wasn't he going to do more than that? My penis was pulsating inside my pants as I came closer to climax. "Dammit, Jack!" I said, somewhere between a groan and a moan.

As if he'd read my mind, his hand found my zipper and his fingers forced my length from the fabric. Almost as soon as there was skin-on-skin contact, I ejaculated into Jack's hand. And only a few seconds later, I could feel his length throbbing vigorously against my ass.

"Dammit, Jack," I said again, this time in embarrassment.

He didn't bother to say anything. And even though I'd just cum on his hand and he'd just cum in his pants, he put his arms around me and sighed contentedly.


	2. Chapter 1 and a Half

Notes: Thanks to a suggestion from a lovely commenter, here we have Jack's point of view. (Though, this probably isn't quite what that suggestion meant.)

In other words, this is actually just a rewrite of the first part from Jack's POV.

 **Share 1.5**

One hotel room. To be honest, I didn't think it would go over with Reyes at all. As a matter of fact, he didn't even bother getting dressed for bed. After his shower he simply wore the clothes he'd been wearing all day. When he got into bed, his back was to me and he lay there quietly. He was probably pretending to be asleep, but I knew he was awake.

It was a little too tempting having this man so close to me and I thought about leaving well enough alone, but temptation can be tricky. Without even thinking about it, I moved closer to him—so close that I was breathing in the scent of the shampoo he used—and slid my hand up his thigh, to his waist and back down again.

"You've got a great body, Gabe," I whispered. That was something I should've told him the other day when I felt him up, but it had slipped my mind at the time.

He didn't say anything and he didn't push me away. It was a lot like the last time I was able to touch him like this. That time had been harmless, really. I'd offered to give him a massage and I was surprised that he'd agreed to it. I completely forgot what I was supposed to be doing and I'd let my hands roam all over his body—his shoulders, his chest, his abs, his thighs.

I couldn't lie. I'd often thought about simply touching Gabriel like that on many occasions and that day was the first time I was able to.

And then he'd quickly left the room, but not before I noticed that his pants had drawn tight around the crotch area. So, maybe Gabriel had wanted me to touch him like that. It was the only explanation I could come up with as to why he'd reacted in such a way.

Thinking about that time had caused my own cock to perk up and I absent-mindedly pressed it against his ass. I almost panicked when I realized what I'd done. Gabriel would definitely have something to say about that.

Nothing. He didn't say anything and surprisingly, he didn't push me away either.

Gabriel's hair and skin smelled so good that I couldn't help kissing the back of his neck. Yet another action that I didn't think through before I did it. However, I swore I heard Gabriel moan. That moan was so beautiful that my erection stiffened even more.

"Jack, cut it out. I'm trying to sleep," he said, his voice rougher than usual. It had to be my imagination, though. There was no way. In order for Gabriel to sound the way I thought I heard him sound, he would have had to be just as excited as I was.

I chuckled to myself. It was all wishful thinking. But I didn't let that stop me from tightening my grip on his hip and slowly grinding my erection against his ass.

Seriously, was he not going to stop me? Was this something he'd been waiting for? Or was he simply so astounded by what I was doing that he didn't know how to react? I chuckled to myself again.

It had to be the latter. Even though Gabriel had become erect the other day when I'd practically caressed his body, that didn't mean he approved of what I was doing now.

I couldn't help feeling a little embarrassed having taken advantage of him in such a way, but I couldn't stop myself now. I continued to grind against his ass and it felt amazing against my clothed cock.

And what was this? Was that beautiful, muscular ass moving against me?

Once again, I kissed the back of his neck. And without thinking, I moaned softly against his neck and whispered his name.

It was true. Gabriel's hips had begun to move only slightly and I heard him moan, "Dammit, Jack."

In my opinion he sounded like he was pretty close to cumming. So, I did what any polite person would do in that situation. I unzipped his pants for him and pulled his length from the fabric. Almost immediately, he ejaculated in my hand. Upon feeling his body convulse, I too came.

"Dammit, Jack," Gabriel said again, this time sounding embarrassed.

I had to show him that there was no reason to be embarrassed, so even though we were both a mess, I put my arms around him and sighed.


End file.
